If That Ain't Love, It's Close Enough
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles for some of my favorite pairings.Includes Lily/James, Luna/Neville, Rosmerta/Kingsley... But I'll take requests. No Dramione. Just leave a review. Reviews in general are appreciated
1. CharlieKatie

**This is just a collection of drabbles for pairings I like. I take requests. First up: my OTP Charlie/Katie**

* * *

She rubs her thumb along the remnant of a burn on his arm. A Hungarian Horntail's gift. She leans over and presses her lips to the old wound and watches him smile in his sleep.

He may be scarred and broken. But he's perfect for her.

What's it like to love a dragon tamer?

It's warm and beautiful and just right. He can put anything in perspective by just reminding her that life is just a dragon that doesn't want to be tamed. And that's okay. Because he'll be there to face it with her.

As long as Charlie is with Katie, he always wins.


	2. LunaNeville

**Luna/Neville for Lady Helvetica**

* * *

The DA meeting is over but two recruits stay behind. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He's tongue-tied over this girl and her bottlecap necklace and her smile like sunshine. Who would have thought?

"Wrackspurt got your tongue?"

He nods and inches closer. Close enough to touch her, but he doesn't. Oh, how he wants to.

"Only one way to fix that," she says.

She doesn't hesitate. She cups his face in her hands and leans up to kiss him. _Talking's overrated, _he thinks and wraps his arms around her.

Thank Merlin for Wrackspurts.


	3. LilyJames

The Snitch flutters around his head. He snatches it out of the air, and then releases it again. Over and over. It was once a device to show off. Now it is an absentminded habit. And as she watches him from across the room, she can't help but think it is a little endearing.

She gets up and proceeds cautiously. Maybe she's too late. Maybe she pushed him too far.

She grabs the little golden ball and holds it behind her back. He instinctively reaches for it and the result is his arm around her and his face inches from hers. His face reddens and backs away a little.

"Sorry."

She shakes her head and puts his toy back in his hand, but then doesn't let go. "Don't be."


	4. BloodyBaronHelena

"I'm sorry."

She looked him up and down. The chains were a nice touch. But it would take more than a simple 'I'm sorry' to make up for what he did. He knew that but he's too proud. That was their downfall. Stubborn pride.

"Beg," she whispered. It was a little childish maybe, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted him to beg forgiveness the way she'd begged for her life. Was that such an unreasonable request?

Apparently it was. He balled his fists in fury.

"Never!" he spat and took off through the wall.

Never. That word means so much more when you are a ghost. It's like the word forever but it speaks of impossibilities.

In this case, the impossibility of forgiveness.


	5. RosmertaKingsley

Rosmerta clears the bar for the night with a flick of her wand. It's been a long night and she just wants to relax. The door opens behind her and the icy wind sweeps through the room.

"We're closed," she says.

"Good." His deep voice sends chills down her spine. Every time. She doesn't turn around. Instead she waits for him to pull her into his strong arms. He's steady and sure of himself and moves with consideration. He kisses her neck and she forgets to breathe. He picks her up and places her on top of the counter and luckily has the presence of mind to shut the shades.

He's everything she needs.

If only for tonight.


	6. RemusTonks

He loves her. Pure and not so simple. He's never told her, but he doesn't need to. She already knows and she won't let him forget it. Maybe a little bird told her. A little bird named Molly Weasley.

Or maybe she figured it out on her own. She's not an idiot. She's beautiful and brave and vibrant. And stubborn; she can change her appearance easier than she can change her mind.

But that's neither here nor there. It can't happen.

And even as he's convinced himself that he's doing the right thing, he can't help but approach her. He runs his hand through her bubblegum hair.

"We can't, sweetheart. We just can't"

Her eyes flash with anger.

"We can. But you won't."

He hates it when she's right.


	7. PercyOliver

He wants to want her. Really. But he knows he's only kidding himself.

She's beautiful and intelligent and probably has already figured out that something is not quite right. Maybe she shrugs it off as the stress of being Head Boy or having N.E.W.T.S. to pass. Maybe she's kidding herself too.

Stealing kisses between classes has become a stale routine. A meaningless ritual to avoid actually talking. Because if they talked he'd end up blurting it out. He'd probably shout it from the top of the Astronomy tower just to get it out of his system.

Because at the end of the day when he's watching his dorm mate sleeping from across the room, Percy knows one unavoidable, absolute truth.

The Head Girl can never compete with the Quidditch Captain.


	8. SalazarRowena

They all said it was a broken heart that got her. But I am here to tell you that it isn't true. I make it my business to know these things. Please believe little old Peeves when he tells you, Rowena Ravenclaw died from natural causes.

In fact, if there was anyone who suffered from a broken heart it would be none other than good old Slythery Sal himself. She Raven-clawed his heart to shreds. The story goes he left because of an argument with a certain wizard, but really it was because Rowena called him an ass.

And that was the straw that broke the hippogriff's back.

But don't listen to Peeves. No. No one ever listens to Peeves.


	9. SiriusHermione

He's been alone for too long. It's wrong, he thinks. So so wrong.

Harry would kill him. The entire Weasley family would kill him for that matter. But she's smart and unconventionally beautiful. And she's kind to him.

He misses the touch of a woman. And he hates himself for wanting this one in particular. So the best he can do is be a dog…literally.

He trots down the stairs into the kitchen where she's sitting with a book. He sits down with his head in her lap and wags his tail. She rubs behind his ears absentmindedly.

"Hi, Snuffles."


	10. PadmaLavender

She's in love with her sister's best friend. Her gorgeous best friend with the curly hair who likes to cry over a boy who never appreciated her.

Padma puts her arm around her shoulder as they walk toward the lake. It's raining but Lavender prefers it that way. It's fitting somehow that she mourns her failed relationships in the rain.

"Parvati isn't as understanding, Padma. I'm glad I can talk to you."

"You deserve better. You deserve someone who cares."

Lavender laughs bitterly. "Like who."

_Like me_, Padma thinks. But she doesn't say it. No, that's not what Lavender needs to hear right now. But she looks over and the unspoken confession is clearly understood.

She expects her to withdraw from her embrace but she doesn't. Because all Lavender wants is to be loved. And sometimes it's found in the most unlikely places.

* * *

Don't normally do femslash but this pairing intrigues me. How'd I do? Review please!


	11. HarryGinny

Harry walked down the marble stairs and poked his head into the Great Hall. There were mourning families everywhere. The one he most wanted to see was huddled in the corner.

She saw him first. She'd always seen him first. Ever since they were ten and eleven. He just took longer to figure it out.

And even though the world had ended, even though there were no appropriate words, now was the perfect time for them. Because if it wasn't now, it would never be and all of the waiting would have been for nothing.

She runs to him and throws her arms around his neck. This time he won't let go.

He whispers a promise in her ear and holds her tighter.

This time he won't let go.


	12. SiriusMoaningMyrtle

**This pairing is courtesy of dancingwithrainbows :)**

* * *

She's crying by the sink and her moans echo off the walls. The whole castle can probably hear her. But what was he to do about it? Couldn't she see?

She reaches for his hand but all he feels is a cold, clammy sensation that makes him draw back. This could never work.

But being reasonable was not something she was very good at. Being reasonable was out of the question. Because in her opinion, when Sirius Black breaks your heart the only reasonable thing to do is cry.

And his insistence that he doesn't date dead girls is not a good enough excuse.

Going to the bathroom should not be this awkward. He goes to find another one. One where he hopes she won't follow.


	13. DracoAstoria

"You're not so tough," she says.

She likes to trace the faded mark on his arm with her fingers. The one that will always be there to remind him of his mistakes. His piece of baggage to show off to anyone who got too close. The dealbreaker.

She thinks it's a beautiful battle scar. The kind that marks not only where you've been but how far you've come. The kind that tells a story about a scared, stupid little kid sent on an impossible mission.

Now he's a scared shitless man who's fallen in love with an impossible woman.

An impossible woman who loves him, scars and all.


	14. SeverusTonks

**SeverusTonks for Lady Helvetica. **

* * *

He catches her eye but then decidedly looks away with an air of indifference. Calm and collected as always. And smug. Let's not forget smug.

Tonks realizes she hasn't been listening to Dumbledore at all and when she turns to focus her attention, she sees a knowing glint in his eye. A Metamorphmagus should not be so transparent. She feels her cheeks redden and slumps in her chair.

Before she knows it the meeting is over and the Order members are filing out of the room, leaving her alone with Severus. They both move to leave and they do a familiar dance in the narrow hall. It's almost as if they've rehearsed. Almost as if he means to trap her against the wall.

Perhaps that's why she likes him. He's methodical, and patient, and a little dangerous. He leans down, and his black eyes bore into hers. She expects him to- _wants_ him to touch her, but he restrains himself and pulls away. He nods his head in farewell. "Nymphadora."

She's left still leaning against the wall, breathless. Her name lingers in the air, and she thinks it doesn't sound so bad when _he_ says it.


	15. HermioneTom

**Hermione/Tom for andiescandieee... Hope you like!**

* * *

He circled around her and she shivered under his gaze. Her hand instinctively went to her throat where the time turner was hidden under her collar but quickly pulled it away as he approached. She didn't want to leave just yet.

There was no one else around but he leaned close to whisper anyway.

"I know you well enough to know, Miss Granger." He kissed her neck and she gasped in spite of herself. She felt him smirk against her skin. "You're not going anywhere."

She hated herself for enjoying this. But she did.

"I won't hurt you."

She believed him. Because he wouldn't lie. He'd do anything to anyone to get want he wanted. But he wouldn't lie.

"No. I won't hurt you." His lips hovered over hers. "Unless you want me to."


	16. TheoAstoria

**TheoAstoria for Rika98. Never wrote Theo before so hopefully this came out ok **

* * *

You think she must know Occlumency. That must be it. No one else has ever been able to get close enough to know the things she knows about you. Or maybe no else has ever tried. Not really.

You kind of like it though. The way she won't accept your excuses. The way she just shakes her head and drags you to Hogsmeade, or the dance floor at the Yule Ball, or into the hidden passageway on the third floor.

The way she won't let you take the easy way out.

One thing you can say about being with Astoria Greengrass is that it isn't easy. And you wouldn't have it any other way. And you wouldn't let anybody else call you Teddy.

Even when she's married and moved away. Even when there's nothing left of her to hold onto.

No one else will ever call you Teddy.


	17. GinnyTom

**Ginny/Tom for Lira Veralily. Hope you like it!**

* * *

She suddenly became aware of her surroundings. She was in the Chamber of Secrets again. She knew what was coming next. It was always the same. And she both desired and feared it at the same time.

"Hello, Ginevra." His voice came from behind her and she whirled around to see his young, almost solid teenage self. She ran to him, losing all resolve. No matter how badly he'd treated her, she'd always run to his arms and he would always be there to catch her.

She'd always whisper in his ear, "I've missed you." And he wouldn't respond except to hold her closer and bury his face in her hair. It was the most comfortable feeling in the world.

Until she woke up to the realization that it was nothing but a dream. Or maybe a memory. She could never be sure.


	18. DracoGinny

For cherryredxx. Hopefully I've done this one justice

* * *

There's a fire in her eyes that he can't stop staring into. It's inviting and a little frightening at the same time. And he knows if he doesn't look away soon she might hex him. And he knows, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone that she could kick his ass in a duel if it came to that.

But what he doesn't know is that she doesn't want to hex him. Not anymore.

Just like he doesn't want to call her Weaslette. Or poke fun at her family… with the exception of Ron. Old habits and all that.

And he definitely doesn't want to see her with anyone else. He needs her to put him in his place; to give back what he dishes out. He needs what he's been missing all these years but has been right there all along.

He takes her hand and no one is more surprised than himself when he a single word passes his lips.

"Ginny."


	19. KatieSanguini

Katie/Sanguini for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose. Definitely the oddest pairing yet.

* * *

She should have paid more attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She should have known better than to let him talk to her or put his hand on her shoulder. But she did let him and now he's got her believing that she doesn't need to defend herself.

He's got her believing that he loves her. His voice is so soothing but his hands are like ice. The contrast is quite startling and she starts to doubt.

She wants to trust him when he tells her that he would never hurt her. She wants to trust that he won't sink his teeth into her skin. But deep down, every girl knows that vampires like boys only want one thing.


	20. DracoLuna

**My first Druna. For Gamma :)**

* * *

There's something about that girl.

Maybe it's the way she rambles on about things no one understands or reads her magazine upside down or the way she tells you everything you don't want to hear. Maybe it's the way she doesn't care.

You wonder what that must be like. It's probably wonderful to not care.

She surrounds you, spinning by herself, holding out her hand but pulling it away as soon as you go to reach for it. She pulls away because she wants you to mean it. She pulls away because she saw you hesitate.

She slows down and begins to back away.

"What are you waiting for, Draco?"


	21. BellatrixVoldemort

**Bellamort for Gamma. Enjoy!**

* * *

He's got her on her knees and she's begging to be of use. She's begging to be used. To be abused. He's got the world on a string and she wants to be a part of it. Even if it means it will hurt. That would be enough for her.

But nothing is ever enough for him. He's insatiable. He's bloodthirsty. And he's beautiful.

Doesn't he see that he's beautiful?

Doesn't he see that he could have her? All of her? He need only ask. He need only take what is rightfully his.

But she knows that she could never compete with Harry Potter. Nothing she can offer will ever compare to the thrill of the chase. But she was never patient enough for those games.

No, Bellatrix was never a patient one.


	22. NarcissaRodolphus

**Narcissa/Rodolphus for the lights above. I've been meaning to do one for them so I'm glad it was requested.**

* * *

If she had a choice, she wouldn't be getting married today. But she will because she knows what's good for her. She will because she's a Black and Blacks always do what they're told. They have a reputation to uphold.

Besides she knows she can't have what she wants.

Because her sister has it. Just like when they were kids. Some things never change.

He pulls her aside before she goes to walk down the aisle and kisses her one last time. She takes his hand and they both look down at the ring on his finger, knowing that she will have one of her own soon.

"This isn't fair," Narcissa says.

"Then don't do it," Rodolphus replies.

"I won't if you divorce her."

"You know I can't do that," his voice cracks as he says it. They both know he's not making an excuse. It's the truth.

She leans in and whispers in his ear. "Then I'll see you later." She walks past him without looking back and walks down the aisle, leaving him to sigh over what could have been.


	23. TheoLuna

You're not really sure what to make of her. She's odd. No doubt about that. But she's not crazy or insane. She's not _loony_.

She's got a way of making you forget where you are which is good because most of the time you want to be anywhere but here. And you would go anywhere she asked you too even if it's Sweden to hunt Crumple-Horned... whatever those things are called. The nargles made you forget. Or were they wrackspurts?

You'll never tell her you love her but she wouldn't want you to anyway. Not really.

She doesn't need you to. She doesn't need affirmation.

And she'll you tell you she loves you enough for the both of you.


	24. DominiqueLysander

Dominique Weasley is not a witch to be trifled with. She will hex you as soon as look at you. You've learned that the hard way and you even have scars to prove it though you won't mention where. But for some reason you think it's worth the risk.

Maybe it's the way her blonde curls fall over her face just begging for you to brush them away. Or maybe it's the way she smiles when she looks at you but only when she thinks you're not paying attention.

You'll show her one of these days. She doesn't scare you.


	25. SiriusRosmerta

**Sirius/Rosmerta for MissEffieTrinket.**

* * *

"We shouldn't…" she mumbles into his shoulder. They were in a dark corner of the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't so dark that they couldn't be seen. Sirius didn't seem to care.

"You shouldn't worry so much about what we shouldn't do," he replied, holding her tighter.

"Someone will see," she protested half-heartedly as he started to kiss down her neck.

"Let them see."

It wasn't much of an argument. Sirius never needed to be too persuasive. He had a way of getting what he wanted without having to try too hard. So she gave in, because this way she could live in that world too if only for a few hours, even if it meant skulking around in the corner.

She spent every night serving drinks to men who wanted to forget. She wanted to forget some things herself but she had something better than firewhiskey to keep her warm and to make her mind go hazy.

She had a boy who could make her forget to care.


	26. RonHermione

Ron/Hermione for Cierra :)

* * *

"Honestly, Ron!"

It didn't matter how many times she said it; he'd always be doing something to get her to say it just one more time. It was familiar like the way she could quote _Hogwarts, A History_ or the way her hair smelled or the look on her face when he said something stupid like "I love you."

He would always call her a know it all but she was used to it by now.

He would always piss her off but she would get over it. Eventually…

And he would defend house elves to his dying day if it meant he could hold her forever.

"I'm just saying it would be nice to have one."

"Honestly, Ron!"


	27. RoseScorpius

**I've had a few requests for Rose/Scorpius. I have very few head canon ideas for the next gen but I do think that these two are the only Ravenclaws. And I do not ship them together at all. So that being said, here is my attempt. :)**

* * *

She's bookish and beautiful and likes to be right a little too much. Then again, who doesn't?

He's sarcastic and serious and lets her be right a little too often. So what? Who cares?

But for all her cleverness, she has a knack for not seeing what's right in front of her face. The whole common room knows he likes her for Merlin's sake. And for a Ravenclaw he's having a particularly difficult time explaining it to her.

He decides that it might be best to not use words at all. He walks over to the table near the fireplace where Rose is sitting, her nose in a book. Scorpius leans over and snaps the book closed. She looks up at him to tell him off but she doesn't get a chance because he seals her mouth with his.

"What are you doing?" she asks when he pulls away.

"Loving you," he says simply. He waits for her to push him away, to tell him he's crazy, to get angry. But she doesn't.

She looks at him expectantly. "Continue." So he does.


End file.
